


We Had a Good Run

by uaigneach



Series: 2018 In-Class Works [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Swearing, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: “Goodbye, we had a good run. And Dick? Thanks for trying.”





	We Had a Good Run

As soon as the Joker left the warehouse, Jason knew that he wasn’t going to make it. He was too inured to even move without causing himself to lose blood faster. The door was locked room the outside, and there was a fucking bomb in the corner of the room. At this point, it was just a race to see what killed him first; blood loss, or the bomb.

Jason wasn’t particularly bothered by the fact that he was going to die. He’d always known that he would die young and hey, he made it to 15. That was more than a lot of Crime Alley kids got. And the last 4 years had been pretty amazing all things considered. His childhood had sucked ass, and he’d known he’d signed away any chance at living to his 20s when he went to live on the streets. But in his last 4 years, he’d done something with his life. He’d saved so many people’s lives, and he’d finally found a purpose; a reason to wake up in the morning.

He’d done so much good. Maybe it made up for the fact that he’d been a street rat.

He liked to think that he’d done more good than bad in his lifetime.

But here he was, about to die at only 15 after becoming a vigilante in Gotham. After becoming the second Robin. Deep down, he knew that he had been – oh wow, thinking about himself in the past tense already – nothing in comparison to Dick fucking Grayson; a failure even. But he was okay with that. He’d still been a Robin. A her instead of a villain.

(He hoped that the next Robin – because there would be anther Robin to take his place, Batman would always need a Robin – would be better than he was. Learn from his mistakes so that he could live past his 20s like Dick had managed to.)

And if this was to be the end of his legacy then so e it. He didn’t have regrets.

A shiver ran up his spine and he coughed weakly. His body was giving out on him but the timer just continued on ticking. Yeah, there was no way that he was getting out of this alive. Bruce would never arrive in time. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back gently against the col metal of the door. He was ready to die.

It was okay.

 

The comm in his tatter suit emblem crackled to life. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He could have sworn that the Joker had smashed it with his crowbar when he had been going after his ribs. “ _Jason? Jason! Can you hear me?”_ a voice crackled from the radio.

He shifted slightly, frowning in confusion at the sound. The voice was familiar. “Dick?” he asked weakly. It couldn’t be, Dick was supposed to be off-world right now. How had he gotten his comm frequency?

_“Oh, thank God! I was so worried. Can you tell me where you are? Bruce is on his way right now, but you need to tell me where you are.”_

Jason frowned in confusion. “How’d you get m’ comm? ‘thought you ‘ere off ‘orld.” He slurred, getting shushed by Dick’s worried voice. Why did he care again? Didn’t Dick hate him for taking his name?

_“Shh… everything’s going to be fine Jaybird. Bruce is almost there. Just hold on a little longer.”_

“Don’ use names o’er the comm.” He grumbled half-heartedly, suddenly thankful for Dick’s presence in this moment. He didn’t want to be alone when he died, and even Dick was better than no one. “Don’ bother comin’. There’s a bomb. No time.” He said in a clipped but weak tone. Talking hurt too much. “Stay with me. Please?”

_“Oh no, no, no, Jaybird. Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll get you out! Just tell me where you are so that Bruce can find you.”_

**“Jason. Tell Dick where you are. We have a general location, but I need to know which warehouse. Dick can send me the coordinates. He’s in the Batcave.”**

Jason frowned. Bruce? When had he tuned into the comm stream? “’ruce?” he asked, his eyes flickering open. Bruce was here now, maybe things would be okay… a sudden flood of hope shot through his system. “I’m in a warehouse. Dunno which one I’ would be. S’rry.”

**“It’s going to take me time t find you. How long can you hold out?”**

That question rocked Jason. His eyes slid over to the bomb that was slowly counting down o his death. 30 seconds. There was no way anyone would be able to make it in time. Not even Superman. At least he would be the only casualty.

Looks like it’ll be the bomb that kills him then.

“No time. Stay far away B. ‘t was an honour, being Robin Make sure the next ‘ne doesn’t die young, ‘kay?” he closed his eyes, still seeing the blinking red numbers counting down to his end in his mind’s eye.

 

“Goodbye, we had a good run. And Dick? Thanks for trying.”


End file.
